Death on Haruun Kal
by Jturtle
Summary: Order 66 written in script format. OCs


This was written for the scene re-write on the JC forums. It's written in script format as that was part of the challenge. This is the first time I've written anything in script format so I hope there is nothing horribly wrong with it.

Also the "jungle traps" mentioned are cannon. On the planet Haruun Kal (Shatterpoint) the habbitable ground is above the clouds so the ground, in low places, slips through into the posionous atmosphere.

* * *

**Scene:** Haruun Kal. Night. The lush green forest is closing in around the characters. We can't see more than a few feet in front of us. It's dark. Horribly so. The clones are all following the Jedi who has his lightsabre ignited in front of him. There are about 10 clones total. The Jedi signals for a stop. He looks do at the ground in front of his feet.

Clone Commander Cain: Something wrong, sir?

Jedi Master Arten Wran: Yes. Have your men skirt around this spot. It's a jungle trap.

The clones, well used to this sort of order without any logical base of information, obey without hesitation. After all, they've never fallen into a "jungle trap" following the Jedi before. They remember well the screams of their comrade who fell into such a trap. There was no cure.

Cain: Yes, sir.

After safely moving everyone across the cleverly disguised trap, they move on.

Cain: Sir, are you certain we're heading in the right direction? That riff-raff could have lied to us after all.

Arten: The Korunnai would not have lied to us, even if he had wanted to. They would never lie to an ally. And the Jedi are their allies, even if they don't like it.

Cain: Yes, sir. But what if he was mistaken?

Arten: We don't dwell on "what ifs." I trust the Force. It is leading us in the right direction.

Cain: Yes, sir.

Cain falls back with his fellow clones.

**Scene:** Everyone is stopped in the middle of a clearing. Exhaustion is easily evident among the troops. The only one who appears to be rested is Arten. There is dissent among the clones as their leader continues to stand still in the middle of hostile territory. For the territory is hostile. When mother nature seems to be against you, no one is safe, not even a Jedi.

Arten: We're moving on. This place isn't safe.

The clones say nothing though it is easily evident that they would like to.

Everyone moves to follow the Jedi.

**Scene:** Everyone has pulled out bedrolls and they are preparing for bed. A few men are grouped around each other, talking quietly. Arten is kneeling not far of from the rest of the group, meditating. There is a hushed atmosphere about the place. Everyone knows that this could be there last night, just like every night they spend on this cursed planet.

Rapidly, Arten rises from his kneeling position and walks back over to the clones.

Arten: Bed. Everyone get a good night's sleep. We're up with the dawn tomorrow.

Nobody comments on the fact that he said all of this in a whisper when he normally would have shouted the whole thing.

Everybody rolls into sleeping mats. Soon after, snoring fills the air.

**Scene:** Sleeping clones are lying in a random order around the clearing. Cain sits up and he has a small, circular comm. Link in his hand. He glances at the illuminated screen and stands up, almost tripping over himself in his haste.

Voice over. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine: Clone Commander Cain, the time is come. It is time to execute Order 66.

Cain is looking at the glowing figure in front of him, hesitating. Finally…

Cain: It will be done, my lord.

Slowly, obviously reluctantly, Cain walks over to his personal supplies. He draws out a small dagger, no bigger than the palm of his hand. He walks over to where Arten is sleeping, tossing and turning.

Cain: I'm sorry, sir. You saved our lives more times than I can count. Know that you will be missed.

Arten's eyes shot open at the sound of Cain's voice. Cain hesitates even more. It's so much harder when they know what's coming. In the end, training takes over and he drives the dagger into Arten's throat.

Cain: Goodbye, my friend.

Arten's eyes stare blankly into the Haruun Kal night.

Cain reaches down to grab Arten's lightsabre out of the Jedi's now limp palm.

Cain: Goodbye.

**Scene:** First light. Three clones are gathered around Arten's dead body. One of them is Cain. He turns to his second-in-command.

Cain: Thom, make sure he get's a proper burial. I'm going to scout ahead.

Thom: That's not what the Chancellor intended.

Cain: He deserves that, at least. He saved all of our lives many times over.

Thom: I'll see to it.

Thom turns to speak to another trooper.

**Scene:** Cain is walking alone along a game trail. He is without his helmet and has his blaster drawn. He can sense the danger though he cannot see it.

Suddenly, he falls. An odd squelching sound is heard as well as Cain's obvious struggling. Then all falls silent.

**Scene:** The clones are shifting anxiously as Thom paces back and forth in front of them.

Thom: He should have been back by now.

Clone Trooper: We should send out a search party.

Thom: This is madness. Traveling through the jungle without the Jedi is suicide.

Clone Trooper: We can't just sit here. We're vulnerable in this position.

Thom: We're moving on. Hopefully we'll catch up with Cain.

Clone Trooper: What if we fall into a jungle trap? You know the ground dipping into the atmosphere? I remember what happened to Tharn.

Thom: We're heading out. Any more questions?

Silence.

**Scene:** The troopers are traveling in a single file line with Thom at the head.

Thom leans down to pick up an object on the ground. He holds it up for examination. It's the Jedi's lightsabre.

Thom: Cain was here. Search the area.

Suddenly two of the troopers fall to their deaths in the poisonous atmosphere below as Cain did.

Thom looks at Arten's lightsabre and glances around at the surrounding jungle which suddenly looks far more imposing.

In a whisper…

Thom: We will all die here.


End file.
